villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dawn Bellwether
Not Crazy and Not a Monster? How is Bellwether not a villain with mental illness and a complete monster? She intentionally tried to start a race war and tried to kill Judy by attempting to infect Nick? To me, that seems like she has a head full of bad wiring and is a monster as she showed no remorse for her actions.--RA (talk) 22:53, August 6, 2016 (UTC) not all terrorists and xenophobes are mentally ill, in fact a great many aren't.. simply being a violent, power-hungry criminal is not an idicator of being criminally insane.. the reasons for not being a CM? I don't know, maybe Zootopia is deemed a franchise that is not dark enough to have a CM and CMs are by very definition a biased-thing with everyone having different standards Inferno Pendragon (talk) 20:55, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Still her plan is pretty crazy, and then there's that nasty smile on her face when she shot Nick. She even has the 'Ax-Crazy' Trope.--RA (talk) 22:53, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Keep in mind, there's the objective criteria to consider; Bellwether merely crosses the MEH. Besides, attempting to kill the heroes is generic at worst. That isn't enough to declare that she is a CM. She's a monster, yes, but not a complete one. AustinDR (talk) 04:56, August 8, 2016 (UTC) 'The MEH'?--RA (talk) 22:56, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Moral event horizon; an act that puts the perpetrator beyond any chance of definition. A Complete monster lives beyond the horizon: a single crossing of the MEH isn't an automatic indicator that the perpetrator is a CM, but in some cases, if it's severe enough, and it's presented as heinous in-universe, then that could be considered. An example is [[Steele| Steele from Balto]]. His plan of sabotaging the mission would've led to teh deaths of all of the children in Nome, which he knew. He went with the plan anyway just to spite Balto. AustinDR (talk) 06:08, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Why is the category "Heroes turned to the Dark Side" gone? That category was right.Why it was removed? Bellwether was not evil from the beginning.She was good before.I can also call things by which one can recognize it. She was treated badly and ignored by many and was not valued.She was a little like Judy.The mayor has treated her badly and she had only a small office in the boiler room and a cheap cup as a gift.So she vowed to revenge against the predators. The categories Tragic Villain,Charismatic Villains and Seeker of Vengeance are also missing. In this wiki there are many villains that have the category "Heroes turned to the Dark Side" wrongly. Never was a hero nor was she portrayed as all that sympathetic. She tries to ruin all predators lives solely because a few weren't the best of people and a desire for power. It's made clear that not all predators were jerks nor all prey nice both tended to not have trust but instead of portraying it as sympathetic it portrayed it as her using it as an excuse to gain more power. We never get much in her background nor does it portray her as a former hero with her at best being a normal citizen. Most if not all these were explained multiple times in the history section the other day and possibly even longer. Though I can see an argument for Seeker of Vengeance. Jester of chaos (talk) 18:40, January 2, 2017 (UTC)